


Bunk Thoughts

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005, there isn't actually any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise you'll remember me after this tour ends?"</p><p>"I can do one better than that. How about forever?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Thoughts

They lie adjacent from each other on their backs, bodies pressed close together, as if reluctant to let space win the battle. Pete's bunk is cramped; almost too cramped to be relatively bearable, but the two reckon they can hold out, because they're together in this moment and that's all that matters.

They're currently on Warped Tour, which has quite possibly the sweatiest, most emo shows that Mikey has ever played at before. Every time they've performed, the area has reeked bitterly of alcoholic beverages and the utter desperation of - _what are they called? ah, yes_ \- fangirls.

But the screaming teenagers and young adults aren't exactly his main priority - time is. Time is a strange concept to Mikey. Sometimes it feels like the day passes in a blur, vanishing entirely into past records in the blink of an eye; yet sometimes it feels like a short period such as a single minute lasts a whole hour.

Mikey's just worried that this summer would end up being the first of the two, when he is really longing for the latter. He wants nothing more than to treasure every moment he has with Pete, and he doesn't really want to let him go, if he's being honest.

Because this summer with Pete, so far, definitely makes his top five list of best experiences in his life. He's had more fun than he could ever possibly imagine sneaking around with Pete and messing with his and Pete's bandmates, playing juvenile pranks on them as if they're pre-pubescent kids.

Perhaps that's what Mikey loves about being around Pete - he feels young again, _free_ , almost. It's like he's sort of flying, and he feels unstoppable, and it's quite an addictive feeling that Mikey craves to have more, because Pete has this grasp on Mikey's youth, and it's somehow wonderful.

Besides that, Pete is an absolute dork, and he always seems to do his best to cheer up the people around him. His constant innuendos and spontaneous anecdotes are ridiculously funny, and he has this charming aura about him, and it's really no wonder to Mikey that every girl on the scene seems to fancy him so much.

And his _smile_ , oh God, his smile. It's indescribably beautiful; ineffable, even. As chessy as it may be, Mikey swears that it can light up a room on its own. This, in addition to his frustratingly cute laugh, is the actual cause of Mikey's (metaphorical) death.

Mikey reckons he could go on for hours talking about it, but that was the problem - he didn't have hours. Well, it didn't feel like it, anyway. Time is a construct designed to continuously piss Mikey off and cause him as much inconvenience as possible, and maybe this was one of said inconveniences.

He thinks he's doing well on time for once, because he's only been laying down in the cramped space with Pete for no less than ten minutes, and it's felt like at least half an hour. Perhaps that's just Mikey's poor judgement of time, though.

The only sounds in the bus are the heavy, consistent noise of Pete breathing from next to him, and his own thoughts running at a rapid speed through his worn out mind. This doesn't include the occasional shuffle of one of them trying to find a slightly comfier position.

Pete takes a glance over at Mikey's mostly still figure and sighs, taking in the distressed expression upon his pale face. He takes his hand into his own, and says, "stop thinking so hard. You're gonna fry your brain."

Mikey loves that Pete just knows him well enough to decipher when he's overthinking and when he just has his so-called resting bitch face on, because realistically, that's a hard thing to do. Sometimes even Gerard struggles with that, and they're related. Mikey's never been good at getting his emotions across, but with Pete, he doesn't need to, because he just _gets it_.

"Sorry," Mikey mumbles, apologising. He feels sort of bad in a way for causing the silence to shatter, because it was rather peaceful, and Pete had looked so relaxed, and he feels uneasy knowing he put a halt to that.

"It's okay, Mikes. Just stop stressing so much. It's summer - relax a little," Pete murmurs in response. This calms Mikey a little - again, another good attribute about Pete.

"I'll try." Silence overtakes them again for a few more minutes, leaving Mikey with his thoughts once again. He breaks this again, though: "Pete?" he quietly asks, his voice timid with reluctance.

Pete tightens his grip on Mikey's hand just a little bit, as if to reassure him before he even had any knowledge on what he's going to say. "Yeah?" he says.

"Promise you'll remember me after this tour ends?" Mikey says, and he feels childish at that, but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing, although he's a bit nervous for the upcoming response.

"I can do one better than that," Pete says, and Mikey raises an eyebrow in wonder and confusion. "How about forever?" Mikey's heart starts beating just a tad faster.

"Hm, I don't know. Forever is a long time. Are you sure you won't get sick of me?" he teases, the sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. Although he didn't show it, the response means a great deal to him, and he wonders if Pete knows that too. He most likely does, considering it's, well, _Pete_ , who is seemingly omniscient when it comes to Mikey.

"I'm positive." Mikey's heart flutters, and his cheeks flush ever so slightly. Pete grins and turns sideways to look at him. "Do you promise the same?" he asks, and Mikey turns over as well, mimicking his actions.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he replies, and Pete squeezes his hand affectionately, and Mikey forgets about the world, about time, about all his troubles - because none of that matters anymore. Nothing matters besides himself and Pete and his - _their_ , perhaps?Mikey's been spending so much time there it may as well be a joint thing - bunk and love.


End file.
